Portal talk:Main/Panels/Releases
Upcoming media There seems to be a revert war starting over the Upcoming Media section. Personally, I believe that the current version makes the most sense, as it is actually upcoming media. Yet, it has at least once been reverted to a version with media that has all been released. Which do we want? Let's talk about it here before having a third revert. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:16, 12 February 2007 (UTC) : Well, the Latestdvds template was merged with this Panel, in the attempt to shorten the main page. If we don't want to list recent material here, we'd have to make a new panel, which would be tough to add to the Main page as it is, and, unfortunately, wouldn't have much info. I think it's best to have it all combined into one template/panel thingy as the two topics are similar enough.--Tim Thomason 03:24, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Hmm, I can see your point. One problem I am having is that it keeps getting reverted to include only stuff that was already released, and not anything coming in the future. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:25, 12 February 2007 (UTC) : I think that last one might've just been a mistake by Shran, who noticed the deletion of the TAS DVDs, and must have missed the upcoming episodes. They should most definitely be included here (any and all future episodes).--Tim Thomason 03:28, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, for some reason I thought they were for January, not February. Anyways, this is a list for "Upcoming and recent episodes and media". TAS is the most recent DVD release, hence why it is still there. --From Andoria with Love 04:57, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Yup, no problem with recent. I was just curious why future stuff was getting removed. Problem seems to be solved anyways. I declare peace, so as to confuse the hell out of all of you. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:09, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Protected I had to protect this because a user keeps removing the DVD info. --From Andoria with Love 17:38, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :That situation has been dealt with on that user's talk page and my own. It is no longer a problem, the protection can be lifted. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:19, 13 February 2007 (UTC) And indeed the protection was lifted, before you even replied here. ;) --From Andoria with Love 17:06, 14 February 2007 (UTC) *Protected again. Someone keeps removing shows that haven't aired in some parts of the country yet. --From Andoria with Love 09:28, 8 April 2007 (UTC) *This part needs correction. TV Land is back to running two episodes of TOS seven days a week, at 5 and 6 a.m. Nice way to get up in the morning. The 5 a.m. broadcast is a replay of the prior day's 6 a.m. run. Also, someone put up that TOS is running on the CW Saturdays at 11. What he/she doubtless means is that the enhanced episodes are running on his/her local CW affiliate. The CW does not broadcast TOS, and they don't broadcast as a network on Saturday evenings at all. That line should be removed. I would have done it myself, except the page is locked. - Adambomb1701 14:23, 9 April 2007 (UTC) *Someone needs to add that G4 is now showing TOS weekdays at 9 a.m. Eastern time, 8 a.m. Central. G4 also plays two episodes of TNG on Saturdays at 7 p.m. Eastern time, 6 p.m. Central. --Kristi 24:59, 15, April 2007 (UTC) *Done. I just found out yesterday that G4 is running TOS again, and I updated the info. Hmm..three episodes a day. Maybe I should retire...- Adambomb1701 13:51, 20 April 2007 (UTC) *I changed the main page again, as TV Land runs TOS on weekday mornings only. - Adambomb1701 22:18, 5 May 2007 (UTC) *TV Land has cut its airings of TOS to four days a week. And, G4 runs TOS on Mondays only now. So, I changed the main page again. However, G4 may be running uncut episodes. So, keep your eyes peeled. - Adambomb1701 04:49, 13 May 2007 (UTC) *TV Land recently added early Saturday morning runs of TOS, so I added that to the page. - Adambomb1701 15:46, 18 June 2007 (UTC) *I've changed the TV Land section again, as they're now running TOS seven days per week. But, it's hard to keep up with all of their changes, as they seem to do them at whim. - Adambomb1701 13:37, 19 July 2007 (UTC) *Someone needs to update the TOS Remastered schedule :D remastered? Can I still post images of upcoming remastered images from episodes that haven't aired yet? --Babaganoosh 18:41, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :No. Until they air, we do not believe that they fall under "fair use". --OuroborosCobra talk 18:49, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Virgin 1 The page needs updating for the UK scheduling of DS9 on Virgin 1, weekdays at 8pm. Mankind 2k 19:50, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :Correction: DS9 is on at both 3pm and 8pm on weekdays. 16:49, 2 October 2007 (UTC) there needs to be another correction as enterprise season 1 is being shown at 9pm on mondays :TNG is now also on Bravo in the UK weekdays at 23:00Mankind 2k 00:00, 29 November 2007 (UTC) spike dropping ds9 They had some other show other than ds9 at the 11 am slot. :( the info might have to be changed. 20:06, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :I just watched DS9 last night on Spike. It was on at 2 or 3 in the morning or something. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) CityTV / SPACE Could someone add CityTV to the list of channels that show ST:VOY? *CityTV Toronto: **Monday to Thursday ::11am to 12pm *CityTV Edmonton: **Monday to Friday ::5pm to 6pm *CityTV Calgary: **Monday to Friday ::5pm to 6pm Could someone also add SPACE to the list of channels that show STs *ST:TNG **Monday to Friday *:12pm to 1pm *:6pm to 7pm *ST:TOS **Monday to Friday *:3pm to 4pm *ST:ENT **Monday to Friday *:4pm to 5pm **Tuesday to Friday *:1am to 2am *ST:VOY **Monday to Friday *:8pm to 9pm **Tuesday to Friday *:12am to 1am Thanks Nat.tang 05:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Reworking I've done some reworking on this panel - first, more strongly separating the upcoming section from the "Where to Watch" section (as the two sections aren't really connected); second, adding novels/reference works & comics (as they are media, and we do cover them); finally, arranging the "Where to Watch" section into alphabetical order (this one may be a bit more controversial, as the US is the primary market, but it saves any future arguments about which order the other follow in). I've updated the UK listings, gone through the US listings and updated based on their own listings, rather than ST.com - all G4 listings are gone, as there is nothing on their current schedule, and most of the others are rescheduled significantly, I've tidied up Australia - as those repeat times don't make sense - and condensed CityTV in Canada a little. And, I've updated the TOS-R schedule! -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:16, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Good Job! could you CityTV with this: CityTV ; and SPACE with SPACE. Thanks, Nat.tang 13:36, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Where to watch — Canada Could someone sift through the list and add the broadcasters to our list? Nat.tang 22:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Repeats of TOS-R Traditionally, this panel has only shown new releases. Therefore, why are two repeated TOS Remastered episodes shown on the current revision? Kidburla 00:21, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Whenever repeats have been scheduled, I've always included them, so people know the full schedule. The season is due to end with , after which there is no schedule currently. The section will probably be removed completely at that point. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:02, 4 August 2008 (UTC) New style breaking The new approach breaks when all releases for the current month have come out. For example, all July releases are now out, and August sits at the top of the Upcoming productions page, but the first heading here says July and has the August releases in it. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC)